Mpreg Note
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: What if Light did not just have a Death Note? Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

"You are bored" the voiced boomed, a fair-haired woman around the age of 30 walked over to the teen who was overlooking the human world.

"That is one way of putting it ma'am" The purpled haired teen said before standing from her crouched position. The teen in question had long dark purple hair, her eyes were mismatched the left a violet purple the other was a much darker purple close to her hair colour. Her clothes represented her status in the realm, she wore a light purple coloured toga which brought out the colour in her one eye.

"Maybe you should visit the human realm, take a break from here" the woman said.

"Would I even be able to?" The teen questioned.

"Yes Aya, you need it" The women replied before turning and walking elegantly away. Aya took another look at the human world, they had recently been harassed by a human named Kira who had the power of the Shinigami's death note.

Aya reached into her toga and pulled out a dark red notepad before hanging it over the portal to the human world. The goddess let go off the notebook watching it fall into the human world.

A boy no older than 17 years was sitting in his English waiting for the hour to end, the boy was called Yagami Light but to the rest of the world he was Kira, the god who was punishing criminals to carve the world into a better one. Light was only half-hearted listening to the teacher drone on about a famous English book that they students will be reading in class – the book in questioned was an old classic Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.

"Light, would you be able to translate this line into English" the teacher said which drew the bored teen from his thought. He stood elegantly, his posture was straight which proved to the others in his class that his was the perfect student and human. Light translated the words like they were the language he spoke daily, they flew of the tongue entrancing anyone close to him. After his paragraph was finished the boy slowly sat down to make sure that his clothes had no wrinkles or to prove that their perfect student was not being haunted by a Shinigami no less.

The Shinigami or god of death Ryuk, was bored he had sat through all of Light's lessons since he was bound to the boy until his life ended. Ryuk himself was a creature which could kill a human with just a glance if they would be able to see him. Ryuk has a fairly humanoid appearance. He is extremely slim and has light grey skin, almost blue-ish in colour, with spiky black hair; thin, blue-grey lips; and sharp, pointed teeth. His limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises. He also has retractable feather-like wings on his back that enable him to fly.

Soon the lesson ended and it was lunch, Light glided through the crowds of people towards the benches outside where he normally ate his lunch. He felt their gazes on him, being the most perfect student was both a gift and a curse, he could get whoever or whatever he wanted but at the cost of have the people he did not want constantly to bug him about the need to be with him because they were his other half which was a ridicules accusation on its own.

If they wished to be the boys other half they could at least attempt to improve they intelligence to someone who would be able to hold an intelligible conversation with him. Light sat down in a blind spot away from the school cameras and prying eyes of girls or guys who wish to make his days a misery without attempting it.

Light sat quietly forming plans about the criminals that he was going to dispose of after school today, they were the filth of this world and they had to be eliminated by someone willing to do so and that person was Light and only Light. It was not long until the bell will ring for the last lesson of the day when high in the sky was the notebook dropped by the goddess, it was falling at a fast velocity straight towards the boy minding his own business.

The notebook started slowing down when it was nearing the ground, it accidently hit the boy on the back of the head before landing on the bench seat next to him. Light raised a hand to rub the sore spot on his head whilst looking at the incriminating book with hit him, Light looked around and up to see whether someone has thrown it at him on purpose up no one was in the surrounding area.

Light reached for the notebook beside him it was much different from the Death Note for example this notebook was a dark red colour compared to the black of the death note and which was probably the most obvious piece of evidence if they had different names, this notebook was called Mpreg Note which was short for Male pregnancy.

"Mpreg Note" Light muttered looking at the notebook with a confused look. He opened the first page to the rules.

"Hey Light-o, you know I am not on your side with all the Kira business but in the Shinigami realm there were rumours about another realm full of gods and goddess for different kinds of things apparently, they all have a power which they can used whilst having a notebook to represent something else" Ryuk informed the boy.

"Is this your way of telling me to keep this notebook" Light whispered even though no one was near them to hear what they were talking about.

"Well yes" Ryuk chuckled. Light carefully placed the notebook back into his bag before the bell rang for the last lesson, Light stood up placing his bag on his shoulder before he started walking towards his classroom behind him, Ryuk was complaining about human lessons and how pointless they were. The last lesson passed slowly, the teen was agitated having to have something like the Mpreg Note on him where anyone could question it or try and take it from him.

The god or goddess was not around so there was not the risk of people seeing a creature suddenly appear but they could put the dots together about Kira having something like this notebook, finally the last lesson ended and Light gracefully as possible ran out the school and straight towards his home. When he arrived, no one was home which was not a surprise, his father hardly could come home, his mother was always out shopping or bragging to her friends about her perfect son and Sayu had a club to attend to after school every day.

The house was quiet as Light slipped through it trying to make as little noise as possible. He reached his room taking the newly found notebook out of his bag and dropped it onto his desk for closer inspection. On the back of the front cover was how to use it like the notebook it too was in English.

 _How to use it: -_

· _The males whose name is written in this note shall become pregnant_

· _This note will not take effect unless the person's face is pictured in their mind whilst writing his name therefore people sharing the same name shall not be affected._

· _The name of the father must be included or the pregnancy will not happen_

· _The father face must also be pictured so people sharing the same name shall not be affected_

· _If the cause of pregnancy is written in the next 23 hours it will happen_

· _If the cause of pregnancy is not specified the pregnancy will not happen_

· _After writing the names of the persons, details of the pregnancy must be written in the next 23 hours as well_

Light re-read the words a couple of times to let the information to be absorbed properly before looking over at Ryuk who was lying on his bed eating some apples that Light was forced to buy on his was home to keep the Shinigami pleased.

"There are few rules to remembers compared with the Death Note" Light informed him.

"Would that matter with your photographic memory" Ryuk commented before scoffing down his last apple before licking the juice from his claws.

"True" Light replied before turning back to the notebook lying on his desk completely oblivious to the goddess who had appeared in his bedroom.

"The lack of rules is because this notebook has not been tested to figure out what the other dos and don'ts would be" Aya spoke causing both the human and Shinigami to face her.

"You are not what I was expecting" Light said.

"I understand you have been used to see a Shinigami for the amount of time you have had the death note so your first impression of what I would be was completely different" Aya replied looking over the boy who had picked up her notebook.

"What is your name?" Light questioned.

"Aya"

"Nice to meet you Aya, I am Light Yagami and that Shinigami is Ryuk" Light introduced them.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Light, Ryuk" Aya replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere grew tense after the goddess had arrived, Ryuk words were fresh in Light's mind which was causing him to analyse whether she would be a positive or negative effect in his cause to become the god of the new world.

"Aya, will people have to touch the notebook to see you or can you see you naturally" Light questioned since it did not say anything about it which was in the death note.

"I am in complete control of whether I wish to be visible to humans or not but it is much easier to say visible because it draws a lot of power which might influence the notebook in a negative way" Aya explained.

"So, it might be easier if you were enrolled at my school, you would be able to stay visible throughout the day and no one would suspect why you would be hanging out with me" Light replied before turning to face his computer which was lying turned off on his desk. He switched the computer on and pulled up his school website where people wishing to attend the school must apply.

"School has finished for this week meaning they should have a reply by Monday" Light informed Aya before clicking onto applying now which then greeted the human and two supernatural creatures with different categories and steps for applying to the private school.

"First, we need to come up with a name Aya will be fine for a first name since it is Japanese but to make it look like you are fully Japanese you will need a Japanese surname, do you even have a surname" Light asked whilst looking over to the goddess who was standing in the corner of the room near the window.

"Not one that a human would be able to understand" The goddess replied, Light nodded before filling out the first step on the computer.

· Full Name – Aya Takahashi

"I chose Takahashi since it is one of the most popular surnames in Japan" Light explained to both goddess and Shinigami since Ryuk had become interested. The next step was the date of birth.

"Do you even have a date of birth" Ryuk questioned looking over at Aya.

"Yes, I was born in the human year of 1891" Aya replied.

"Yeah, we defiantly cannot use that year" Light teased before turning back to the computer and typed in the corresponding birthday which would work for the 126-year-old goddess to get her into college.

· Date of Birth: 9/04/1986

The next question was gender which surprisingly made Light pause and turns to face the goddess, she had a female name and at the look of it had the right parts that a female had.

"Your definingly female, right" Light questioned.

"Last time I checked I was but the was a couple of hundred years ago, would you like me to check, " Aya said sarcastically which caused Ryuk to let out a chuckle.

"Just double checking" Light replied but could not keep the smile which was growing on his face.

· Gender: female

The next question was place of residence which Light knew was going to be tricky but to his surprise, Aya took the laptop in her hands and rested it on her knees which were floating in the air. Aya brought up another web page and typed in some address for some abandoned warehouses locations before copying one which had been abandoned for a hundred years into the box.

· Place of residence: Shimodacho Residence, Hiyoshi, Yokohama city, Tokyo, Japan

Light looked at the goddess which a surprised look on his face the last thing he was expecting was for the goddess to be helpful in this whole situation.

"What, I been watching over the human would for the last two hundred years, I know where the abandoned places are in Japan," Aya said before placing the computer back onto Light desk and hovered by his side.

"Thanks, I guess," Light said before looking at the next question which was parents and their occupation.

"I would do your famous choosing a Japanese name since neither of my parents' names are," Aya said to Light before floating over to Ryuk who was still lying on Light's bed.

· Parents/ Occupation: Mother – Sakoda Takahashi Housewife, Father – Seijin Takahashi Doctor.

· Contact information: Home: 08175 69425, Mother Phone - +81-368908691 Father Phone Number - +81-345400971

Light filled in the rest of the form before sending it off to the school, they should still be open meaning that they will have the correct amount of time to look over the form before deciding whether they will accept before planning on what exam to put Aya through to make sure she has the brains to enter the school. Light turned to face the goddess who was sitting on his bed next to Ryuk.

"We will need to buy you some normal clothes for college and going outside," Light said causing both Ryuk and Aya to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?" Aya questioned whilst looking at the purple toga which she was wearing.

"Let me say it is really 27BC" Light teased.

"Why do I feel that you are getting me back on the female situation earlier" Aya stated whilst being pulled up by Light and headed towards his room door.

"Let's go shopping" Light shouted in the most feminine voice he could pull off which caused Aya to groan and Ryuk to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping was a new experience for the Goddess because she was always need to wear her purple robe there was no need to shop for other clothes so when they entered a female clothing store Aya was at a complete loss. Light seemed to pick up of this negative aura which was surrounding the goddess and started to walk over to one off the shop assistance for help.

"Excuse me, I am trying to look for some clothes for my sister for her birthday would you we able to help" Light asked, the sales assistance was quite young meaning that she had to take one look at Light before she was put under his spell.

"Of course" The girl blushed.

"Are all human females like this?" Aya questioned.

"Some of them" Light muttered.

"What type of clothes does you sister wear?" The sales assistant questioned.

"I am not quite sure we have not seen her in a couple of years because she has been off at Uni" Light replied. The assistant nodded before she started searching through the racks of clothes.

"Is there anything you see, that you like" Light questioned.

"Um… I was not looking" Aya replied which caused Light to let out a sigh. Aya floated away to inspect some clothes followed by Ryuk, each item of clothing which caught her attention she held it up in front to Ryuk's body and each time he did a different pose.

"You look fabulous Ryuk" Aya laughed which caught the attention of Light who was being bored to death with the sale assistant wining on about different clothes had a different connection to people, by the end of the shopping trip Light was considering putting either his own name or the sales assistant name in the death note so he would be rid of her either way.

When they got home Light forced Aya to try on the different items of clothing which was a mix of dress and t-shirt to converse and boots. The shopping trip had caused Light to become quite a bit of money out of his pocket but he knew that he would be able to make it up again quite quickly.

Light had brought Aya:-

· 2x Purple Dress

· 1x Leather Jacket

· 2x white t-shirts

· 2x black skinny jeans

· 2x purple skinny jeans

· 1x black converse

· 1x black boots

· 1x trainers

· 2x black hoodies

· 1x coat

· 1x scarf

· 5x underwear + socks

After the little fashion show that Light forced Aya to do they settled on a long sleeved white top with black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and boots. Light then carefully hid the rest of the clothes from sight to prevent anyone in his family questioning why he had some girl's clothes and if need be Light could always steal some of Sayu's clothes since both Aya and Sayu were similar sizes. Light then ferreted him his wardrobe where he kept spare phones just in case his broke and his parents would refuse to buy him a new one until his birthday or Christmas.

He set the phone up and put both his and the landlines phone numbers into it before giving Aya a run down on how to work it. Later that day Light finally decided to try out the Mpreg note after doing over a few rules about it.

 _Mother – Teiljo Miyazawa Father – Morio Takamura. 23th March 2003, Teiljo and Morio become sexually involved in the prison bathroom resulting in Teiljo falling pregnant._

Light decided to use two criminals who were being held in the same prison this way the pregnancy would be discovered earlier and new of the pregnancy was spread which would make Light aware of the notebooks powers to be honest Light did not doubt the power of the notebook but he decided it would be easier to test it out before deciding what to properly use it for.

"Hey Aya is there any deals which come with the notebook, for example with the death note you trade half your lifespan for the Shinigami eyes, is there something like that with this notebook" Light asked.

"Yes, it is simpler to the Shinigami eyes you have to trade half your lifespan so you are able to read someone's name, lifespan and destined soulmate" Aya replied.

"Why would you need to know some destined soulmate?" Light questioned.

"You might want to use the notebook in a way to unite the people which they are meant to be together than randomly forcing people to be together because of a child" Aya replied "Although this deal only takes the half of the person's remaining life span as a token to the god or goddess however we do not really need the lifespan meaning as a thank you for looking after me and getting the clothes for each day I can give you the eyes for free".

"Why would you do that?" Ryuk muttered.

"Because unlike a Shinigami, a God or Goddess has a heart which they use to make decisions" Aya replied.

"Okay, Aya I will make the deal with you" Light said. Aya walked over to Light her eyes started to glow vibrant green, she gently placed a hand onto his forehead allowing the transfer of her goddess eyes to Light normal human ones. Light's eyes then started to glow the same green before fading back into his normal light brown. Aya moved away from Light after the transfer was complete, now he was able to see L's real name and eliminate him.

"Light its tea" Sayu shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Light stood up and headed towards his door then headed down stairs to be greeted with his mother and sister. Light activated his new eyes and looked at his sister above her head was Sayu Yagami, 65233520, Niou Yoshimatsu. Light then turned to his mother to see Sachiko Yagami, 54139650, Soichiro Yagami.

"Let me guess now that you have discovered who your sister is meant to be with, you are going to try everything in your power to prevent them meeting" Aya said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Light muttered before he started eating his food.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya was excepted into the school on probation for a couple of months before the schools decided whether she was worthy of a place at the school, Light promised to help Aya with anything she would get stuck on – the day before school for Aya started Light went with a fully visible Aya to the school so she could get the school uniform. L had been quite quiet for the last couple of days which is not a good thing especially after the camera incident which happened a week before Aya and the new notebook turned up, the little experiment had been a success in a report it said that Teiljo Miyazawa and Morio Takamura were found during a sexual act in the bathroom, guards were unable to pull the two off each other until after Morio ejaculated into Teiljo this proved the power of the notebook the second part was yet to be reported because of how early in the gestation it was.

Light was woken up early the next morning with Aya shouted luckily, she was invisible to those who had not touched the notebook which unfortunately for Light he had. Light sat up to see Aya struggling with the Necker which the girls wear to complete the sailor style uniform.

"If you keep doing that you will strangle yourself" Light said before climbing out of bed and walking over to her the processed to remove the Necker from Aya grasped, Light put the Necker on Aya properly then walked over to his uniform which was hanging up on the back of his door then went into his bathroom to change. Light grabbed his bag and through Aya's over to where she was floating, Aya caught it then put it on her back then followed Light out of the room. Light ran down the stairs and was greeted by his mother and his sister, he grabbed two pieces of toast putting one piece into his mouth and carefully handed the other to Aya without his family noticing.

"Didn't Dad come home?" Light asked his mother who shook her head.

"Okay, well I am going I will see you later," Light said then turned towards the door.

"Take care" Light's mother shouted behind him.

"Will do" Light shouted back before walking out the door followed by his Shinigami and his Goddess, once they left the street and was from preying eyes Aya became visible.

"Aya when you come visible do you lose the ability to float in the air?" Light questioned.

"Nope" Aya answered before saying "don't worry Light I will not start floating, well try not to".

"That does not make me feel any better" Light replied which set Ryuk off in a laughing fit, Aya leant up so she was level with Light's eyes before whispering "Have you ever thought of buying him a dummy to see whether it would shut him up". Light let out a snort because an image of Ryuk with a dummy popped in his head.

"No but now you have said that I am really tempted" Light whispered back before entering the school. Nearly everyone who was standing outside turned to look at Light and new girl who was standing next to him.

"Gods this reminds me of when I was a new goddess" Aya muttered.

"Well I would not recommend going around school informing people that you are a goddess" Light whispered whilst they made their way to the entrance to the school.

"Was not planning on it" Aya replied.

"You will need to speak to the principal to get your timetable and what class you will be in for form" Light informed Aya.

"Yeah where's that?" Aya questioned.

"I'll show you" Light replied before opening the door to school and walked in followed by Aya, Light headed down a corridor which was close to the entrance where the principal's office was. Light knocked of the door for Aya and waited with her until she was called in. Light headed to his classroom after Aya was called in because he knew the principal would escort her to classroom where her class would be, the classroom was pretty much empty apart from a couple of girls who had major crushes on him.

The bell went off signalling the start of class, the students came in and took their seats then not long later the teacher arrived.

"We have two new students joining our class today" the teacher informed the class, one would be Ava but who was the other one. The teacher turned to face the door before saying "come in". In walked a boy with black messy hair, the school uniform was messy as well and his feet half hung out his shoes which he was not wearing any socks with. Aya walked in behind him and was in the fits of giggles, Light gave her a weird looked which in return she secretly pointed to the boy's head or name which was over his head.

"Class this is Hideki Ryuga and Aya Takahashi, Ryuga has transferred from England and Takahashi has transferred from a Japanese school," the teacher said. Light looked at Aya again who was trying to control her laughter, Light turned to look at the boy who was slouching over beside Aya he flashed his eyes green to looked at the person name which caused his body to freeze.

 _L Lawliet, 75231362, Light Yagami_


	5. Chapter 5

Light could not concentrate; his apparent soulmate was sitting next to him in a crouched position which made him look like a constipated frog. He could feel Aya's eyes on him, she was sitting in the back row with a prefect line of sight to the newly announced soulmates whether either liked it or not. L and Kira were mortal enemies but taking a closer look the people hiding behind the two personas – L Lawliet and Light Yagami were meant to be.

Aya had wondered how the two destined lovers would originally have met but it was probably being less murdery and stalkery kind of way. L, on the other hand, was disappointed, he hoped for more of a reaction from his prime suspect by the laughing girl next to him seemed to catch all of his suspect attention, well L guessed that it would be a natural reaction for any 'normal' boy to have when an attractive girl entered the classroom for the first time, she had certainly caught the attention of all the other boy's in the class. L could not say he was jealous that he had not instantly caught his prime suspect attention because the world's greatest detective did not get jealous well only if someone had sweets and he did not.

The first class finished and Light bolted from the classroom he could not stay in the room any longer, on the way out he grabbed Aya and pulled her with him, they ended up outside their next classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive and let them in.

"So, soulmate" Aya said, she was not entirely sure with what to say in these kinds of situations.

"Shut up, we cannot be completely sure that he is L" Light muttered.

"No of course not, no one would have just a letter as their first name and not be the world's greatest detective, so who may be your mysterious letter first name soulmate who just happens to turn up during the Kira investigation," Aya said sarcastically. Light slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, today has been too much and they had not even made the second lesson.

"Yagami, are you alright?" the teacher for the next lesson asked.

"He is finally going through his first mid-life crisis and he is not even middle aged yet" Aya teased.

"You must be the new girl," the teacher said.

"Yep, but I go by Aya no the new girl" Aya joked just as the rest of the class arrived which included L Lawliet or Hideki Ryuga. Light could sense his soulmates eyes on him which caused Light to attempt to make himself even smaller, Aya noticed this and slightly stepped between them, blocking L's view of Light.

The teacher unlocked the door to the classroom before stepping through the doorway followed by the crowd of students. Light took his seat which just happened to be next to L and the lesson then began. Luckily the lesson went quickly and it was time for break which was half an hour long. Light grabbed his things and headed for the door, he bumped into L on his way out which caused him to fall to the floor. Light threw an apology over his shoulder but his instincts were crying for him to turn around and help him up, this must come with the territory of knowing who his soulmate was if L this was definitely L then he would not have any choice but to kill him though the thought did not still well with Light.

Aya was waiting for him outside the door, a couple of girls were giving her a death stare because of how close she was to Light. Light took Aya's hand in his and pulled her towards the stairs to the roof, Aya could see and feel the stress that was present in the teen. The thing about Aya was something that made her different to the other gods and goddess, when a god or goddess is born or created they would have one ability apart from the notebook in which they are connected to, Aya, on the other hand, had two abilities and one of them Empathetic Contagion the ability to pass their emotions on to others and change someone's emotions. Aya focused on the stress in which Light was feeling and slowly took enough away from him to enable him to relax, Light looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"I am Empathetic Contagion," Aya said and only got a nod from Light in return. Light suddenly stopped walking which caused Aya to walk into him, she looked up to see L standing in the way.

"Light Yagami, I would like to talk to you," L said.


	6. Chapter 6

"umm… I would love to talk but I am extremely busy, so another time, yeah cool bye" Light said quickly before turning in the opposite direction and speed off, leaving a stunned L behind him.

"Smooth real smooth" Aya said over Ryuk eccentric laughing.

"I looked like a total idiot" Light muttered the processed to put his head in his hands for the second time today.

"You can say that again, listen Light just gonna say this he is your soulmate meaning feelings which you really did not concern yourself will appear," Aya said.

"So that means I will have to get rid of him before these feeling corrupt my plans" Light stated.

"Yeah, that is going to be a lot harder" Aya muttered but loud enough for Light to hear.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned and looked up at the goddess.

"How do you feel when you think about the idea of killing your soulmate," Aya asked.

"Nothing" Light replied.

"Look deeper, properly look," Aya said, Light closed his eyes and pictured killing L then he felt it, his own heart hurt it rejected the whole idea of killing his soulmate.

"Why do I feel like my whole being is screaming at the idea," Light asked.

"Because you are physically aware that he is your soulmate, Light if you kill L you will fall into depression and eventually you will kill yourself" Aya explained.

"So, the one person who is in the way of my plan is the one person I cannot kill," Light said then sighed, Aya walked over to Light and sat beside him.

"What do I do Aya?" Light asked.

"Carry on with your plan and hope to Hades and back that he starts to support Kira and all in which Kira is trying to do" Aya answered.

"Ye… wait did you say Hades" Light said.

"Yeah is that a problem," Aya asked.

"Of all the Gods and Goddess, you could have said you chose Hades the Greek god of the underworld" Light stated.

"Fine, hope to Aphrodite, she is the Greek Goddess of love and beauty but between Aphrodite and Hades I know which one I would prefer," Aya said.

"Why?" Light questioned.

"Because there are Aphrodite's everywhere" Aya whispered before pointing over to the most popular and 'pretty' girls in the school.

"You say that but you are the goddess of male pregnancy," Light said.

"Who's side you on Yagami," Aya said staring at the boy beside her, Light let out a laugh which turned into a full on laughing fit, Aya gave him a funny look before she started laughing herself.

"It is good to see that you are nor busy anymore Yagami-kun," A voice said in front of them, Aya and Light looked up to see L standing there.

"Ryuga-kun, if you keep appearing out of nowhere people will start to believe you are stalking Light because of a crush" Aya teased.

"I do not associate myself with those types of emotions," L said completely oblivious to the tease.

"Is there a reason for this confrontation Ryuga?" Light asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private Light-kun" L informed them.

"I will just disappear" Aya muttered which had two meaning to it. Aya walked around the corner before re-appearing completely invisible to L.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Ryuga," Light asked.

"Do you know anything about the case in which your father is currently working?" L questioned his eyes were studying Light's reaction.

"No, but I believe that he is a part of the Kira investigation" Light answered.

"What makes you believe that it is the Kira investigation?" L asked.

"Because he is hardly coming home and that only happened when he was working on a critical case and you are asking me about what I know about my father's case meaning it has to be important and the only major investigation is the Kira case" Light explained.

"Correct, I am working with your father to capture Kira, do you know who I am Light-kun?" L questioned.

"Hideki Ryuga is obviously a false name but no I do not know who you really are" Light lied.

"I am L"

"Yeah, no shit" Aya muttered which caused Light snort a little.

"Is something funny Light-kun?" L asked looking at his suspect.

"Sorry but if you are L then is it a little stupid going around revealing your identity would it get you killed," Light said,

"That is true but I want to reveal my identity to you because I believe that you would be a help on the case"

"It would to an honour to work with you because L is a legend" Light stated, he felt Aya's breath on his ear as she whispered.

"Don't you mean fuck him" Light felt a blush creep up his cheeks, he had to slightly turn away from L to hide his blush from the world's greats detective.

"Thank you, it would be an honour to work with someone who I could see as an equal" L replied which caused Light's blush to deepen and his heart started to beat faster.

"But Light-kun there is something I also need to tell you," L said.

"What is it?" Light questioned looking over at the world's greatest detective, his soulmate, L Lawliet.

"I Light Yagami believe that you are Kira" Light could feel his heart tighter at the words, apparently, his heart did not like being called Kira by his soulmate.

"And here I was hoping for a love confession" Light sighed both Aya and Ryuk had gone quiet and L had gone stark red.

"Huh" L looked stunned so Light took advantage of the situation, he took a step closer to L the detective was a little smaller than him, Light leant down and pressed his lips against his soulmate's lips.

"We are seeing all your different colours today aren't we Light" Aya muttered, Light pulled away from his soulmate then gave him a smile before turning away from the frozen detective and walked away.

"Do you think that was his first kiss?" Aya questioned becoming visible again once there were out of L sight.

"Perhaps" Light replied, the bell went signalling the end of break and they headed to the next lesson, the rest of the day went quite quickly, L was not able to stop himself from blushing whenever he caught Light looking to him. One the way home something caught Aya's eyes the JumboTron which was on the closest building had the word Kira on it.

"Light," Aya said whilst grabbing the teen's arm before pointed at the screen.

"It is not me" Light muttered and then moved towards the screen to hear what was being said.

"I am Kira, if you are watching this at the time I requested then it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds, please switch channels to Taiyo TV the news anchor, Mr Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at precisely six p.m." the electronic voice said on the side of the screen appeared another channel with a man slumped dead.

"Mr Hibima has consistently referred to Kira as 'Evil' n his news report. This was his punishment but one demonstration alone does not serve as absolute proof. I will present you with another, my next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is scheduled to appear live on now" 'Kira' said another screen appeared showing a different man dead, Aya looked up at Light anger was present on his face, someone was defied all of his hard work. Aya took his hand again like earlier and attempted to calm him down.

"I trust you now believe that I really am Kira, please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people, I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies but my allies in my fight against evil my aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society, if all of you will join me in this mission, it can be easily accomplished" The imposter said then suddenly something hit Aya.

"Is it me or is this sound like a love confession?" Aya said to Light.

"How?" Light questioned obviously confused.

"Well in a murdery kind of way" Aya replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk had been quiet after the imposters message had been cut short because of the NPA involvement. Aya was glancing over at Light multiple times during the walk his facial expression was blank so were his eyes this normally meant that Light was in deep thought, Aya felt someone's eyes she turned around to see a blonde haired girl wearing gothic clothes she was staring directly at Light her eyes quickly glanced at Aya before looking up to see Aya's name and lifespan which would not be present to someone with the eyes because her being in this world are not compatible with the eyes grated to the human.

Aya let her eyes glow green at looked at her, _Misa Amane 1542306 Matsuda Touta._ The look this Misa was giving Light obviously was desire and that was not something Aya was going to allow this person was the imposter and they had the Shinigami eyes meaning they would be a risk to both Light and his soulmate L and Aya was not letting this girl come between them. Aya turned around to face Light and took his hand his hers Light gave her a confused look but she replied with 'I explain later' look.

Once they were out of the imposters line of sight Aya broke out into a run whilst dragging Light behind her, Aya wanted to get further away from the imposter as possible to prevent her from learning where Light lived but she had a nagging feeling that she would still be able to find out where Light lived even if she was not able to follow him.

"What was that about?" Light asked once Aya started slowing down.

"The imposter was there" Aya replied which made Light stare at her.

"How do you know?" Light questioned.

"Because out of everyone there she was the only one staring directly at you plus she did the one thing only a person with the Shinigami eyes will be able to do, she looked above my head to look at my name and lifespan which would not be present for her" Aya informed Light.

"What is the name of this imposter?" Light asked.

"Misa Amane" Aya replied.

L reached headquarters not long after Kira had broadcasted his message to Kyoto, fortunately, the broadcast had been stopped by the help of Mr Yagami but it was at the cost of Ukita's life. Ukita might not have been an intelligent investigator like L or Mr Yagami but he was determined to bring down Kira and this determination helps them plough through the endless days and nights searching for any clues which might lead to Kira's identity.

L had the suspicion that the Kira who broadcasted the message was not the Kira that L had been fighting against all this time.

"Ryuzaki, welcome back" Watari greeted him once he stepped into the hotel room.

"Watari" L nodded at him before heading towards the chair in front of TV sets, Mr Yagami watched L's every step since he was the only one fully aware other than Watari about L's whereabouts today. L informed Mr Yagami yesterday that he would be attending the same school as his son because he had a 1% suspicion that Light Yagami fit the Kira profile a little too well.

"Ryuzaki after meeting my son is he cleared of a suspect" Chief Yagami demanded, a blush appeared on L's cheeks as the kiss he shared with Yagami-kun popped into his mind.

"Well your son does leave a lasting impression" L muttered which make Chief Yagami a little confused but he refused to do into detail.

"Found him" Misa Amane muttered as the information he procured on the internet for Kira or the information about the human behind Kira. Misa jumped off her bed grabbing her case which held the death note before writing down the address for the house where Yagami Light lived.

Aya was on edge every sound was causing her to jump into an attack position which would be unlucky for anyone who walked through Light's bedroom door since she was invisible to anyone but Light and Ryuk.

"Light! Your friend brought over your notebook" Sayu shouted from downstairs, Light and Aya looked over at one another.

"She could not have gotten here already," Aya said.

"All we can do is take a look, calm yourself we do not need you to knock her out" Light ordered before opening his bedroom door and headed downstairs followed by his Shinigami and Goddess. A blonde girl was standing outside, Light stepped outside before closing the door behind him.

"It is her," Aya said confirming that this was the fake Kira.

"N... Nice to meet you... I am Misa Amane I figured you'd be worried after what was on the TV, and I could not wait any longer" the fake Kira introduced before pulling out a death note from her case. Light took a hold of the death note corner allowing him to see her Shinigami. The Shinigami standing behind the fake Kira was quite skeletal with long spinal cord- like arms and bone-like skin.

"Come in," Light said opening the door again and revived a death glare from Aya.

"Mum, she came all this way to return my notebook could you bring up some tea?" Light asked before slightly dragging Aya back up the stairs, Misa followed behind him. Once they entered the room Light grabbed the chair from under his desk and told her to sit down before taking a seat on his bed.

"How did you know?" Light questioned but already knew the answer, Aya had filled him in on plenty of details about their eye ability.

"Oh, I thought so, you have not made the eye trade, if you have the eyes of a Shinigami then you can see people's names and lifespan but for people who own a death note, you can only see their name" Misa informed him of the information he already knew.

"Why have you revealed yourself to me, you have put yourself and me in more danger by just trying to communicate with me," Light said.

"I know but I have been careful and if I follow your orders then no one will find out" Misa argued but Light kept staring at her there was something else to this conversation and they both knew that.

"So please make me your girlfriend" Misa shouted, her head was bowed. The room went silent as the occupants digested Misa request the room was then broken with the sound of laughter though only Rem, Ryuk and Light were privy to the laughter.

Aya jumped onto Light's bed and started jumping up and down whilst squealing which caused Light to fall off his bed and onto the floor.

"I was right it was a love confession" Aya squealed.

"Is someone there?" Misa asked looking over at the bed which was moving all by itself.

"You really would not want to know" Light muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Aya stared at the Second Kira in front of her, she was a typical Aphrodite with her long blonde hair and the need to have a boyfriend even without meeting him and getting to know the proper person behind the mask. Aya looked over at Light who was currently sitting on his bed with Ryuk by his side.

"Do you think I should become visible to her?" Aya questioned the teenage genius, Light looked at her then back at the blonde sitting in front of her before looking back at Aya and then shrugged, the girl in front of them was the Kira imposter which meant she would be powerful enough to eliminate Light with the help of her shinigami if it came down to it but she was unaware of Light having another notebook, yes its power was yet confirmed to work but because he had it he was still one up on the power scale that this Misa Amane.

Aya moved to sit on the bed beside Light before becoming visible in front of the girl, a gasp was let out of the blonde's mouth, she raised a hand to her eye so she could rub it to make sure that what she was seeing was accurate.

"Who are you?" Misa questioned staring in shock at the goddess sitting next to the original Kira, Light smirked at the slight disappointment in Misa's eyes when she realised that it was the girl from earlier.

"I believe that my identity has nothing to do with you" Aya replied staring at the imposter, the conversation between Light and Misa started to grow boring and quite repetitive.

"Light" Aya spoke which interpreted Light's rant about what Misa had done was wrong and turned to face Aya who was currently standing by his computer.

"The results from the experiment," Aya said, Light jumped off his bed and headed over to the desk then peered at the screen, he read through the information before a smile broke out on his face. The report said.

 _Mr Teiljo Miyazawa has been severely ill over the recent weeks. After intense testing we have discovered an anomaly in Mr Miyazawa abdomen area, it seems that the prisoner has developed a womb which has allowed him to carry a child. Further, plans are in the making of how the prisoner was able to develop a womb in the first place._

"Well, it seems like you were telling the truth" Light said looking at the girl beside him, Aya looked up at Light and pouted slightly.

"I always tell the truth" Aya muttered.

"What is going on?" Misa questioned looking at the pair.

"None of your business" Aya and Light shouted.

* * *

L was sat in his usual position at headquarters, he had sent the task force home for the day and was now pondering over the information he had collected over the duration of the Kira case.

"I wonder whether that new girl, Aya Takahashi has something to do with the Kira case" L muttered to himself. It was strange how she instantly clicked with Light, he was the main suspect in the Kira case and now this appearance of the second Kira was too much to overrule as a coincidence. There was a 50% chance that this girl was the second Kira but that still meant there was a 50% chance that she was not and just a really good friend to Light but L knew he could not just leave everything up to 'might'. He would have to arrest the girl for being the second Kira if he was going to prove that Light was indeed Kira.

* * *

"I found you, Aya you know you would never be able to run away from me" A man muttered as he watched the Goddess float around a boy's bedroom. The streets were dark and quiet, the young goddess was unaware of the man watching through the window, completely unaware of the events which were about to unfold.


	9. Chapter 9

Misa had been not long sent home after the results of Light's little experiment had come through, the teen genius was now currently sitting at his desk, the results of his experiment on side and the Mpreg Note on the other. Light had an idea. Aya was lying on Light's bed when Light suddenly turned and looked over at the goddess.

"Can I use it on myself?" Light asked suddenly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Aya questioned whilst sitting up.

"If I wrote my name down would it work" Light explained, Aya seemed to pause for a moment her eyes started glowing the vibrant green – she was searching her memory for the answer. Her eyes faded back to their normal colour before Aya faced the teen again.

"It should do" Aya answered.

"You do not sound confident with your answer" Light stated.

"Well it was tried once but the person died not long after making it impossible to find out whether he had fallen pregnant or not but I do not see any reason why it would not work as long as all the information had been stated it should work" Aya replied. Light nodded then turned back to the Mpreg note and wrote.

 _Mother – L Lawliet Father – Light Yagami. 30th March 2003, after the last class of the school day, L confronts Light about being the Kira, L then suddenly kisses Light which leads to sexual intercourse._

Aya stood up from the bed and headed over to the teen before peering over his shoulder and read what he was writing.

"Distraction?" Aya asked.

"Yes, when L finds out he is pregnant it will cause many questions to arise on how it was even possible, L will try to locate the answers because of his desire to know everything which means he will be distracted from the Kira and since the other investigators will not be able to make much to any progress without him" Light explained.

"Good idea" Aya said then turned away from Light. For the last couple of hours Aya had been trying to determine where a presence similar to her species were emanating from, it was nearly impossible to track down an god or goddess in the human world because of the similarities between them and humans plus normally the weaker ones come down and they were unable to tell the differences from God/Goddess and human. Aya on the other hand could, there was another god or goddess down here and they were aware of her presences and that was no good.

* * *

L was staring down at his plan for arresting Aya, he had informed the other investigators that he had a hunch that a girl called Aya Takahashi was the second Kira and had explained his reasons behind it being how she clearly became friends with Light (their prime suspect) without barely knowing him, there had to be some kind of link between their friendship and L believed that it was Kira that linked the two. The others investigators who were not pleased with L's reasoning's but he was the world's greatest detective who had never faltered before so there must be something about this Aya girl.

The plan was simple, L was going to distract Light and separate him and Aya, and then Mogi and Aziawa will arrest Aya for being the second Kira and take her to solitary confinement then they will bring Light to headquarters and hopefully they will get some sort of confession from Light or he would say something that only Kira was aware of and they would have to arrest him for being the first Kira, then the case would be closed. This plan was fool proof, nothing could go wrong.


	10. Chapter 10 M

"Kira" L said as he entered the boy's bathroom not long after Light. L had hoped to arrest Aya at the beginning of the day but she and Light had stuck together like glue throughout the whole day, this was the first time they had separated bar from lessons. L had sent of a quick message to Mogi to alert them to Aya being alone and act now whilst L distracted Light. To be honest L was not quite sure why he had entered the bathroom and shouted Kira but it did catch the attention of the certain brunette L was in charge of distracting, so L was not going to ponder on the issue.

"Wrong person, try someone else" Light sassed turning to face the detective who was blocking the door. L started to walk towards the young teen and faint green was present in L's eyes and Light knew it was happening, he was currently experiencing something the two criminals felt, a strong feeling of love and lust. It must be stronger between them because of their soulmate status.

"No I am correct" L said before slamming his dry lips against Light's, his hands interlaced in Light's brown hair as he pulled the brunette closer to him. Light's hand trailed down L's back and rested on his hips, Light then proceed to grab L's legs and yank him upwards so he was resting against the bathroom sinks.

Light broke the kiss between the two and attached his lips against L's neck biting and sucking the delicate skin which would leave hickey behind which were going to stay present on the detectives neck for days, Light was marking the detective as his own. Once Light was satisfied he had left enough hickeys on the detective's neck he moved on.

Light slipped his hand up L's long sleeved white shirt and started to play with his left nipple, L let out a quiet moan his hands gripped the edge of the sink for support. Light left L's nipple and grabbed the hem of L's top then lifted it upwards and over L's head, L skilfully removes his arms from the sleeves and Light dumped to top onto the floor.

Light started pressing kissing against L's pale white skin moving upwards towards his nipples, Light gave the left one a slight lick before he took it into mouth, after a while Light left the one nipple and focused his attention on the other, giving it the same treatment. Light felt L's hard dick pressing against his stomach, his own was extremely hard and wishing for freedom from his tight trousers.

Light made quick work of L's jeans and it was not long until L's was naked in front of Light his clothes were scatted on the floor, normally the detective would protest any involvement in the activity they were currently undergoing but all the detective could think about was Light's hands on his body and the hardness of his dick.

Light leant down and took L's member into his mouth in one swift move, L's arms started shaking as the younger boy sucked on his dick L could not prevent the noises which were currently leaving his mouth. Whilst Light's mouth was occupying L's dick, Light decided to start preparing the older man and then proceed to push a finger into L's hole. L let out a loud moan as he came into Light's mouth his hands tighten its grip on the sink his knuckles were white.

Light swallowed the cum and let L's dick slip out his mouth, Light moved slightly before attaching his mouth onto L's as he pressed a second finger inside. Light's fingers started scissoring inside L, stretching the older man, once he thought that L had been prepared enough Light pulled his fingers out which caused L to let out a whine.

Light reached down to his own trousers and undid them before sliding out them along with his boxers.

Light gently slid his cock inside of L, L felt tears building up in his eyes from the pain, Light stopped moving once he was fully inside the older man to all him to adjust to his size after a couple of minutes L told him to move. He pulled out only leaving the tip of his cock inside L before slamming back in. L let out a loud moan and clawed at Light's back, the pleasure L was going though was sensational. With each thrust Light went faster angling himself each time to hit that bundle of nerves which were deep inside L.

L felt his orgasm start to build up but it was not enough until Light finally found it, Light kept hit L's prostate each time caused L to tighten around Light dick. Light took a hold of L's dick and started pumping it trying to bring the older man to his orgasm quicker. L came with a loud moan all over Light hand it was only a couple of thrusts after at Light came inside L. Light stayed inside the older man for a few moments to catch his breath.

* * *

Aya could tell something was wrong the second she parted with Light, Aya headed towards the benches where her notebook first hit Light, she was being watched. Aya could feel their eyes on her, she looked around but was unable to locate anyone. She got up preparing to run but a hand shot up from behind her, grabbing her. Another pair put a blindfold over her eyes and then grabbed her hands and up them in handcuffs. She knew this was L's doing but the reason why was unclear to the goddess.

* * *

Light felt the wrongness in his chest, something had happened but he was not sure what or to who or why he was feeling it but he knew something had happened and he was going to find out what. After putting their clothes back on, L had instantly checked his phone and started smiling which could never be good. Light could tell whatever had happened, it was something to do with L.

"Aya Takahashi has been arrested for being the second Kira" L spoke, Light whipped his head around to face the man in front of him, he had to be joking.

"What, Aya is not the second Kira" Light demanded but L ignored his statement.

"You are coming with me to headquarters to answers some questions about Miss Takahashi" L informed him before heading towards the bathroom door, Light had no choice but to follow. A car was waiting outside for them an elderly gentleman was in the driver's seat, once he saw the pair walking towards him he quickly climbed out the front and opened the door in the back. L climbed in first followed by Light. Light did not take any joy in L struggling to sit properly because of the pain.

The ride was a quickly one and Light was partly dragged into the hotel they arrived at to a room where is father and three other men – Shuuchi Aziawa, Kanzo Mogi and Touda Matsuda. Light did smirk at the sight of Misa Amane's soulmate but then his eyes were focused on a screen which showed an imprisoned Aya.

Light stared at his goddess, her eyes were covered and she was bound with her hands above her head. Light was furious, Aya was not the second Kira had L just done this to get on his nerves because if he had then his plan had worked. Light noticed Aya suddenly jolt but he was not the only one who saw it, L started at his suspect. Then Aya screamed. Light's eyes widened Aya was in pain, his best friend was in pain and he was unable to do anything to prevent it. Then Light too felt something building up in his own brain, a pain, a horrible deafening pain which was growing. Light grabbed his head stepping backwards, L's eyes were on him. Light opened his mouth and screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

It could not be, she was meant to be alone. No one would willingly allow two down at the same time without reason to. She has not done anything in the human world which would force them to bring her back up. The pain she was currently feeling was from a device made and kept in her realm to cause pay to any god or goddess who step out of line which Aya had not done.

Aya opened her eyes and stared at the camera in front of her, she was aware that the task force was currently watching this and if she was correct then so was Light because of her contract with Light that was made when he touched the notebook and receiving the eyes, he was slightly connected to her meaning he would feel this pain as well. Aya knew that she had to get out of here before the device being used does any lasting damage to her brain.

* * *

Light clutched his head, his father was standing beside him trying to help but to be honest he was making the whole situation much worse, Light had figured out that he has some connection to the goddess through the notebook like he had with Ryuk but he never imagined anything extreme like this would happen.

"What the…" Aizawa muttered walking closer to the computer which had the live-feed from the prisoner's cell. L turned from Light to face the laptop, Aya was currently struggling against her chains but that was not what caught the detective's attention. It was her eyes. Her normal mismatched purple eyes were gone and replaced with glowing green eyes.

The feed started to flicker before the screen went black. Everyone froze, L started hitting the keys to recover the footage but it was unsuccessful. L then switched to another camera which was hidden in the cell which had been off, Aya was standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes had returned to normal but she was not chained anymore.

"Guards, the prisoner is free" L said into one of the many microphones in front of him. Aya had bypassed the door keeping her prisoner when three guards came at her with tasers. One of the tasers hit her but it did not do anything, she raised an eyebrow before grabbing the man's arm and threw him into the nearest wall knocking him unconscious. She then turned to face the other two, her eyes started to change colour again as she started to run towards the two men, her hands in front of her.

L started in shock as electricity started to spark from her hands as they hit the men. They both let out a scream before dropping to the floor unconscious.

"Is this all the great L is capable of" Aya said staring at the camera.

"How did you do that?" L asked looking at the girl, this must be the way Kira kills an electric shock to the chest can stop the heart but it would mean that she must be present to the murders which Kira was not.

"You would love to know that wouldn't you" Aya teased before turned and headed towards the exit, more guards tried to apprehend the girl but failed. Half way to the exit Aya decided to change invisible to avoid any more fights. When the girl disappeared from sight, the task force was grasping at strings to where the girl disappeared to, only Light who was still recovering from the mental pain which attacks his brain was able to see her.

If it was not for the fact he could expose himself, Light would have started to laugh at the others but he didn't instead he stood up and headed towards the hotel room door. He had only just opened it when someone noticed that he was leaving.

"You are not going anywhere Light" L said.

"You cannot hold me here" Light answered not turning around.

"Yes, I can"

"No, you cannot, I am going to give you a piece of advice you are not going to come after Aya, she has nothing to do with Kira and neither do I. If you try anything like that again" Light said before turning around his eyes were the same vibrant green as Aya's.

"I will kill you" with that Light turned and left. L stared at the closed door, his heart felt heavy and for the first time, the great detective had no idea what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Light practically ran out of the hotel, he knew that L and the task force knew that something was strange about them and they would do anything to retrieve the pair to find out what was wrong or different about them. It was obvious that L was now going to be convinced that Light and Aya were the first and second Kira, well he was not wrong with half of his assumptions.

Not long after Light had applied for Aya's place at his school they had decided to use the address they had put for Aya's home to be a meetup place if anything had gone wrong. All of this had been planned out including the route to get there which would avoid the cameras to prevent L and his father finding them. The route was long and complicated, Kyoto was covered in cameras and that did not include the ones that L might have installed trying to locate Kira or keep track of Light.

The warehouse was in a criminal-controlled part of Kyoto, plus it was camera free thanks to the paranoid criminals not wishing for the police to watch them. Aya was already standing in front of the warehouse, she was still invisible to the surrounding people.

"Light" Aya said once he had approached her.

"Aya" Light replied before opening the door to the warehouse and stepping inside, Aya followed behind him. Her shoulders were tensed and her hands were clenched into fists.

"That pain earlier, what was it?" Light asked as he turned to face the goddess behind him.

"It is a frequency that is let off to tell my kind that there was another one of us in the vicinity. It only happens on earth but all the some extremally painful it is a warning to tell one of the gods and goddess to go back home normally the one who has been down longer. It affects the people we are connected to" Aya explained.

"So there is someone else down here" Light said.

"Yeah and that can only mean trouble" Aya replied.

Light forced Aya to rest a bit with Ryuk looking after her. Light exited the warehouse and headed out of the criminal infested area. If they were planning on going off the grid they were going to need some supplies to get through the next couple of weeks.

The journey was a long and tiring one, the pain from earlier was still ringing int he back of Light's head making his pace slow to prevent him from collapsing to the ground, the teenager slightly wished that he had taken a little rest before leaving on this long trek.

Light soon arrived at his house, the lights were off and the door was looked signalling that no one had returned home. Light opened the door and darted up the stairs without taking his shoes off. The teen was in a hurry and there was no chance that he would abide by the house rules.

Light grabbed a handful of his and Aya's clothes along with the hidden Death Note and shoved them into an empty messenger bag on his floor. Light then threw the bag over his shoulders before he made a quick dash down the stairs and out of the house leaving his front door unlocked.

Light darted down the street until his eyes came into contact with a street camera. A large smirk appeared on his face, Light raised his arm and gave the camera a little wave before he turned down the alleyway and out of sight ant of the cameras. Light was confident that his little message would get back to his soulmate.


	13. Chapter 13

L threw his desert across the hotel room. It smashed against the wall which made all the task force members jump. Watari starred at L in shock, he had never seen L lose his cool before even if he was really frustrated with the police he had to work with or Matsuda.

Light's smirking face was frozen on the screen his hand slightly raised. Light had gone off the grid, Chief Yagami had returned home to find the front door unlocked but no one was home There were some footprints trailing from the front door to Light's room where some of his clothes were missing. After a further investigation girl's clothes had been found. It seemed like Aya had been living in Light's room without the family realising it probably had something to do with her ability to disappear.

Light had gone off the grid with Aya and it was impossible to locate them. Watari had scanned all the cameras in Kyoto in the vicinity of the hotel and Light's home but he had not turned up on any of them except the ones in and around the hotel plus the one near his house.

A foreign emotion was in L's chest, something he had never felt before - jealously. L was jealous of Aya and Light's relationship and L had no idea why.

* * *

Misa was waiting in an alleyway near Light's younger sisters Sayu's school. Misa had not heard anything from Light for the last week and t was annoying her, Light was her future husband, her saviour Kira was ignoring her. He had disappeared. Misa only thought was that girl had distracted him from his life with her and she would fix that. Light cared about his little sister and leave that girl behind. Once he is far away from that girl, her spell will be broken on him and he will thank Misa Misa for saving him and they will save this world from criminals.

Misa watched as Sayu and her friends exited the school. Misa grabbed her masks from her bag and put it over her face before she retrieved the gun from the bag, it had not been hard to charm a gun dealer to give her a gun. Misa placed her bag onto her back before taking off running straight towards Sayu and her friends gun raised.

Students in the vicinity were screaming at the sight of the gun. Sayu turned around to face Misa. Misa pointed the gun in the direction of Sayu.

"I am sorry but I am doing this in the name of our lord saviour Kira" Misa spoke before firing.


	14. Chapter 14

Light and Aya walked down the crowded high street, Aya had her hand on Light's arm which allowed both of them to stay out of sight of the security cameras and L. The pair were collecting more supplies for that they were staying off the grid when the news channel caught Light's attention. It was talking about a shooting that had occurred at Daikoku Private Academy middle school, Light did not know why but his stomach suddenly filled with an anxious feeling, he watched as the news reporter proceeded to tell the viewers that the witnesses had hears that the shooter had said that they were doing it in the name of Kira which instantly got Light's boiling.

Then a picture of Sayu appeared on the screen and the reporter explain that Sayu was the victim, she had been shot. Aya pulled Light away from the crowd and pushed him into the nearest alleyway.

"What are you planning on doing?" Aya questioned.

"Kill the bastard who hurt my little sister" Light snapped, anger was present in his voice.

"Who do you think shot her?" Aya asked.

"Misa Amane"

* * *

L arrived at the hospital, Chief Yagami stormed straight towards the front desk where his wife was waiting for him, her cheeks were stained with tears.

"What happened to Sayu?" the chief asked.

"She has been taken into surgery, have you heard anything from Light, I've been trying to contact him but I kept getting the voicemail" Sachiko said,

"No, I haven't but it has been all over the news, he will get in contact with us when he finds out" Chief Yagami said in an attempt to reassure his wife.

* * *

Light stood outside the hospital, he could see his parents and soulmate standing in the reception area.

"Aya, I need you to distract my parents and L then go locate Amane" Light ordered, Aya looked over at Light before nodding. The goddess walked into the hospital reception and headed straight towards the group.

"I have a message from Light" Aya said which made the three humans to turn around and face her.

"Who are you?" Sachiko questioned but Aya ignored her.

"Where is Light?" Chief Yagami demanded.

"Searching for your daughter shooter, where else would he be" Aya lied.

"Acting as Kira" L said.

"Your crush on Light is quite cute L but no, Light is not Kira or acting like Kira. Anyway, Kira is not your only problem at the moment" Aya said as she watched Light walked past. Ryuk hovering behind him like usual, he was grumbling about apples and not receiving any for the last couple of days. Aya turned away, ignoring L's cries for an answer and headed back onto the main street. She had the second Kira to find and Aya knew the perfect place to look.

* * *

Light stepped into his sister's room, she lay in a hospital bed heavily sedated. Light placed the 'Get Well Soon' card on the table beside the hospital bed before leaning down and pressing a small kiss against his sister's temple.

"I will get the person who did this to you Sayu" Light whispered into her ear then turned and headed back out the door.

"Light Yagami" L shouted at Light who turned around to face the older boy before he turned back and started running. Light could hear the sound of running footsteps after him, Light tried to lose L by running around sharp corners and multiple choice corridors but L stayed right behind him.

"Give it up Light" L said. Light knew he was going to speak with the world's greatest detective whether he wanted to or not, so Light made the quick decision to take him to the roof. Light ran up the stairs before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He clicked on Aya's name and shoved it against his ear. He reached the top and locked the roof door behind him, he was aware that L would still be able to get through the door but it still gave him enough time to let Aya know that the plan had changed.

"Light" Aya said.

"Change of plans, L saw me leaving Sayu's hospital room and followed. I need you to meet me on the hospital rooftop with Amane" Light told her.

"Okay" Aya replied before hanging just in time for the rooftop door to swing open revealing L.

"Why did you run Light, it makes you more of a suspect for Kira" L said.

"I ran because you hurt my best friend, now my sister has been shot and you are wasting my time with talking when I could be looking for my sister's shooter or the actual detective here could be looking for a shooter but no you are wasting your time with me" Light shouted.

"I came here looking for Kira, not some shooter" L spoke.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you would not be able to do anything like that in your condition" Light said.

"What condition?" L questioned.

"You will find out soon L Lawliet, especially when the symptoms start showing" Light said

* * *

Misa was hiding in an alleyway waiting for Light to return, she had been there for the last hour but there had been no sign of him, Misa had a slight suspicion that he had visited his sister first but it would not be long until he would return.

Aya watched as the girl kept poking her head around to see whether Light had appeared. Aya started to run towards Amane, her hands were out in front as she came into contact with Amane's body and pushed her into the nearest wall before she became visible again.

"Oops" Aya said as she looked down at the girl, Rem was glaring at Aya as she looked Misa over for injuries.

"C'mon princess, Kira wishes to speak with you" Aya said before reaching down and grabbed a hold of Amane's arm pulling her to her feet and started dragging her in the direction of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I apologise for how crappy this chapter is.

* * *

L watched as the hospital rooftop door was kicked over and Takahashi through dragging a blonde haired girl behind her.

"Light" the blonde haired girl cried out.

"Why did you shoot Sayu?" Light questioned walking over to her.

"Because of... she... um..." Misa stuttered, her eyes darted around the roof as if she was looking for a way out. Aya dropped Misa's arm and moved back, her eyes came into contact with Rem's, the Shinigami's eyes had gone wide.

"It is a shame that the destined soulmates will never meet each other" Aya muttered.

"What are you talking about Misa Misa has been her destine soulmate" Misa cried out as he pointed over at Light.

"Actually Princess, he already has a soulmate and you ain't it" Aya answered her eyes glanced over at L.

"No... no... no... that cannot be right that thing cannot be my Light's soulmate" Misa muttered before lunging at L.

Aya moved quickly grabbing both of Misa's yanking her backwards, an arm wrapped around Misa's neck before slowly applying pressure, Misa attempted to remove the arm wrapped her neck. Rem reached for her death note but was unable to find it.

"Looking for something" Aya said holding the black book up before throwing it in the direction of Light who successfully caught it before placing it in his bag.

"Have fun in nothingness" Aya whispered before squeezing tightly then roughly pulled up snapping Misa's neck. Aya let the body drop to the ground in the heap. Rem moved forward before picking up Amane's dead body, she brought out her wings and took off in a random direction.

"I still did not get my answer to why she attempted to kill my sister" Light said.

"Oh c'mon Light it was obvious why Misa was really well more like obsessively in love with you, she obviously despised the idea of you being with someone else especially a girl who she would have thought was dating her precious Light. Amane would have believed that I had you under some hypnotic spell and that Sayu's attack would break the spell and you would come for her and live happily ever after" Aya explained.

"Aya are you some sort of telepath" Light questioned.

"Nah, I am just really good at reading people's body language" Aya answered.

"The truth in your words but yet I still confuse you, Serida" a voice said from behind them.

"Hachiman" Aya muttered, her eyes were wide as they all turned to face, Hachiman - god of war.


	16. Chapter 16

"I should have guessed it would have been you Hachiman" Aya said.

"I am hurt that you did not recognise my frequency, I changed it especially for you Serida" Hachiman spoke.

"Serida, I remember going by that ridiculous name I am glad that I changed it" Aya replied.

"Yes, you go by Aya now, it does not suit you as much"

"Good thing that I did not need your permission to change it but then again you are not a man for change, it is bugging me how did you escape after all the last time I saw you, they were locking your ass up" Aya remarked.

"All in good time my love" Hachiman said which caused Aya to cringe. "I am surprised that you changed your domain from light to male pregnancy that is a huge change for someone of your status but then again you never were one to follow the rules and the status norms" Hachiman said.

"Though I am impressed with who you chose to give this power too" Hachiman muttered before taking a step towards Light.

"A boy genius, you could have used it on many different people, yet you have only used it twice, first on an inmate and then on him" Hachiman spoke then pointed in L's direction.

"What are you talking about?" L demanded.

"So, you do not know yet, huh" Hachiman muttered mainly to himself before turning back to face Aya who eyes had turned pure white and electricity sparked around her hands.

"Look at that you may not be a part of the light's domain anymore but their powers still bow to you now that is unusual" Hachiman spoke as he drew his sword before he added "can you defeat the god of war, Serida".

Aya drew her arm upwards the electricity which was coursing through her veins shot out in the direction of Hachiman. Light watched the two gods battle against each other, both was just a powerful as the other. He looked around to see L who was currently backed against the wall, eyes opened wide, it suddenly hit Light that L was not used to any of this, he might have been aware that there was something different about the Kira case but he has never witnessed anything of this sorts.

Light knew that he would have to intervene at some point if he, L and Aya were going to make it off this rooftop alive. Light grabbed a metal pole which happened to be lying on the ground right beside L, he quickly drew Aya's attention who backed away from Hachiman, towards L and the hospital roof door.

Hachiman followed his sword raised preparing for his next attack when a hard metal object came crashing down onto his skull incapacitating him for a bit when he finally regained his full awareness the rooftop was empty.

Light ran down the streets one hand was holding L's arm whilst the other held Aya's, neither boy or girl dared to look back as they ran down the camera-less streets and towards the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Sooo, I apologise for the sudden absence but I have been really busy with assignments so I have not been able to work on this story or well any of my stories really. I cannot promise you that updates will become regular once more but I will try update at least more than once a month but no promises.

Again I am really sorry,

~CardcaptorGhost

P.S. sorry for the crappy and short chapter


	17. Chapter 17

L stumbled inside the warehouse where Light had dragged him to, questions were swirling his mind. 'Was he really pregnant? Why did they kill that girl? What does any of this has to do with Kira? What does any of this have to do with Sayu's shooting? Who was that man? What the hell is Aya? Was he really pregnant?'.

"I demand an explanation for Amane's murder" L spoke, his voice was filled with confidence as he stared over at Light.

"She was the second Kira, she shot Light's sister because she was delusional, she was planning on killing you" Aya answered.

"Do you know for the first Kira is then?" L asked

"I am" Light spoke drawing the attention of the world's famous detective, his soulmate's attention to him.

"Light Yagami, I am arrest..." L started as he took a step towards Kira but was intercepted by Aya.

"He is your soulmate L, you would not be able to arrest him without putting yourself into deep depression which might lead to you to kill yourself which would not be beneficial for either you or the baby" Aya spoke her hand on his chest keeping him as far away from Light as she could. L stared at the girl in front on him then looked over at Light, he would not be able to succeed if he attempted to arrest Light especially with whatever Aya was currently present. L took a step back before turning around and leaving Kira and his 'bodyguard' behind.

L walked further away from the warehouse, his mind was brimming with new information about the identities of Kira and the second Kira but all of that did not matter, the words from earlier were playing through his mind as if it was a broken record.

 _"I am surprised that you changed your domain from light to male pregnancy that is a huge change for someone of your status but then again you never were one to follow the rules and the status norms" Hachiman said._

 _"Though I am impressed with who you chose to give this power too" Hachiman muttered before taking a step towards Light._

 _"A boy genius, you could have used it on many different people, yet you have only used it twice, first on an inmate and then on him" Hachiman spoke then pointed in L's direction._

He was apparently pregnant, he was apparently carrying the off-spring of his rival and a mass murdering criminal Kira which in its own count should be completely impossible but here he was apparently pregnant according to three different people.

 _"Your crush on Light is quite cute L but no, Light is not Kira or acting like Kira. Anyway, Kira is not your only problem at the moment" Aya said._

 _"Oh yeah... I forgot you would not be able to do anything like that in your condition" Light said._

 _"A boy genius, you could have used it on many different people, yet you have only used it twice, first on an inmate and then on him" Hachiman spoke then pointed in L's direction._

 _"He is your soulmate L, you would not be able to arrest him without putting yourself into deep depression which might lead to you kill yourself which would not be beneficial for either you or the baby" Aya spoke her hand on his chest keeping him as far way from Light as she could._

L entered the nearest medical pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, he did receive a weird look from a much younger woman whilst the older one wished him luck if his 'girlfriend' was indeed pregnant, L thanked them not wishing to correct them, after all Male Pregnancy was not something which was usual on this planet but then again after these last few months nothing had been normal.

L arrived back at the hotel room where the other member of the task force was currently sat around some evidence but L ignored them and walked straight towards the bathroom, he opened the pregnancy test and followed the instructions. Then the horrible part came, he had to wait for the results.

Even second felt like a whole hour had passed by, soon the results appeared on the screen – two lines, it was positive. He, L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective was pregnant with Light Yagami no Kira's baby.


	18. Chapter 18

"Breaking News, today world renowned actress and model Misa Amane's body was discovered in her apartment, it would seem like that Amane's neck was broken but it is unsure, the police are still investigating but they have asked if anyone had seen anything strange near Amane's apartment then the police would advise those people to come forward" the news reporter said, L watched as images of Misa Amane appeared on the screen and the news reporter talked about Amane's life, Matsuda was in tears as he watched the report.

The other members of the task force were among them, most were looking over the evidence which they had collected trying to figure out who Kira was and the second Kira. L watched them through the corner of his eye before he was overcome with nausea and bolted towards the bathroom, he was just able to make it before he threw up down the toilet.

It seems like his morning sickness was starting, L wiping his mouth and flushed the toilet before cleaning his teeth. L knew the second he exited the bathroom he was going to be overcome with questions from Watari since it was rare for L to get sick, so it was obviously going to worry the elderly man.

It was no secret that L did not want to tell Watari about his pregnancy, but he could not do this by himself so eventually he was going to have to tell him, L thought of different scenarios of how he would tell Watari and all of them would end badly, L need the support from another place from someone who already knew that he was pregnant. He needed Light.

"Ryuzaki are you all right" Watari said.

"Yes, I am fine" Ryuzaki replied before opening the bathroom door walking over to where his shoes were and slipped them on.

"I just need some fresh air" L spoke to no one and exited the hotel room, he heard A

L walked towards the abandoned warehouse he was at yesterday, he followed the same route which Light had taken from the hospital which avoided the cameras, he knew that Watari would try to follow L's movement through the camera after all that old man hated not knowing what was wrong with the detective.

L pushed the warehouse door opened and was met with an empty floor, but he could tell they were still here, Light's bag was sat in the corner of the room whilst Aya's hoodie was on the ground beside it.

"So, the great L returns" Light spoke as he emerged from the shadows.

"I want to make a deal with you" L said.

"What deal?" Light questioned.

"I need support with this pregnancy after all it is not normal for a man to fall pregnant, so I cannot tell Watari or want to, my deal is that if you give up being Kira then I will not arrest you and you will never me known by any of the task force of being Kira" L explained.

"I'll agree but on one condition" Light answered.

"What condition?" L asked.

"That you never learn about how Kira kills or how you were able to become pregnant" Light stated, L wanted to refuse after all the reason to how Kira kills was something he want to learn ever since the start of this case.

"Fine" L reluctantly agreed.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year


	19. Chapter 19

Aya stood beside the pair, earlier Light and Aya had been discussing that they should go to her realm to get answers to why this god is attacking them and L had agreed to go along with them as he wanted to find out why too but for some reason Aya had been against the idea. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who side you were on, she lost the argument as she did not state the reason. Aya's eyes started to glow that bright green that Light was familiar with when she took a hold of there arms.

Aya's realm was nothing like the Shinigami Realm that Ryuk had described, it looked like a modern day city with gods and goddess walking around wearing different coloured togas similar to the one Aya was wearing when she first met Light.

"Aya, I did not expect you to be back so soon" the fair-haired woman who had allowed Aya to leave their realm spoke.

"Nor did I Ma'am but there seems to be an issue" Aya replied walking over to her, Light and L were trailing behind her.

"What is the matter?" the woman asked.

"Hachiman, he made an appearance on earth, I thought he was locked up for what he did" Aya told the woman.

"Hachiman, that would be impossible, if he had escaped do you not think we would have informed you" the woman answered.

"That was what I thought but yet he attacked us in the human realm" Aya said.

"Is that true" the woman asked turning to face L and Light.

"It is correct, we were minding our own business and he attack Aya" Light answered.

"Wait here, I will go look for information about Hachiman to see whether he really has escaped and to why you were not informed but if he is on the loose Aya you really should tell them" the woman said.

"They do not need to know" Aya replied.

"If that is what you believe" and with that the woman walked away, Aya collapsed on the nearest bench, her head was in her hands whilst her mind was trying to comprehend all the information she had been given.

"What is this Hachiman person to you?" L asked as he sat down beside her.

"Stalker, we met three years ago at an important event, he became obsessed with me and tried to kill any god who tried to speak with me, it got to the point where he tried to kidnap me with the belief that he was protecting me" Aya explained.

The trio waited in silence for the woman to return, a couple of other gods and goddess had come up to welcome her back to the realm and meet L and Light but other than that they were left alone. After half and hour the woman reappeared looking anxious.

"He has been free all this time, it seems that during transit he escaped and disappeared down to earth, due to the guards not wish to alarm anyone you were not told. Aya, I think you should tell them" the woman said.

"No as I said before, they shall not know but I do thank you for finding out that information for me" Aya replied before taking L and Light's arms and teleporting back down to the abandoned warehouse they were previously in.

"We should plan a way to capture this god before he does any more harm" L said walking over to a notebook which lay on the ground and started to write different ideas that they could do to capture Hachiman in it. Light walked over to help him whilst Aya stood where she originally was.

She did not know why but she could tell no matter what fool-proof plan they had, it was not going to work. Hachiman was always one step ahead of everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

L stared down at the small bump which his stomach had formed to. It was the only proof that he was indeed pregnant except for the pregnancy test along with Light, Aya and Hachiman telling him. This was concrete evidence. L had no idea why but he had the sudden urge to go shopping for the baby.

"I think we should go shopping for baby items, so everything is prepared. After all, we do not know how much time this Hachiman is going to take out of our time. I want to have everything ready by the time the baby comes" L suddenly said drawing Aya and Light's attention to him.

"It seems like your motherly instincts have started to kick in L" Aya teased.

"Okay, I think it is a good idea" Light replied standing up and walking over to L followed by a reluctant Aya.

Aya, Light and L followed a network of cameraless streets towards the biggest shopping centre in Kyoto. The trio walked in many different types of shops providing baby furniture, clothes and toys. This earnt them many strange looks from expecting mothers and staff members.

L walked from cot to cot then baby buggy to baby buggy and expected them all with Light by his side whilst Aya trailed behind them getting more bored each second. Neither L or Light could settle on one cot, baby buggy or toys for the child.

"Hey, Aya" Light said walking over to the bored goddess.

"Please say that you have come over here because you have decided or that we are leaving" Aya said practically begging the boy in front of her.

"No that is not it, I have been thinking about L's bump and well L is only around 2 weeks pregnant and even he was carrying multiple children, he would not be showing yet. So, why now is he suddenly got a bump. Does the Mpreg Note have something to do with it, does it speed up the pregnancy?" Light asked.

"No, when you use the note, the pregnancy is the same as a normal female one" Aya answered.

"So, why all of a sudden is L showing?" Light questioned.

"It is to do with being in the re..." but before Aya could finish her sentence. A sword came flying in Aya's direction. Hachiman was here.

Aya and Light watched as L collapsed in Hachiman's arms as they both barely missed the sword which came straight at them. Hachiman smirked at the pair before throwing L over his shoulder and ran off.

Aya and Light stood there frozen before finally snapping out of the trance and gave chase.

Light screamed as he frantically looked around his surroundings but there was no sign of L or the bastard who had kidnapped him. Light could feel an unknown force tighten around his heart.

His whole being started to shake in anger.

Aya quickly put a hand over her eyes as a bright white light started to glow around Light himself. His eyes were bright green. The light got brighter and brighter until...


	21. Chapter 21

Light crumpled to the floor once the light started to disappear, time had frozen. Aya ran over to Light's crumpled form just as time started to play again, customers at the mall just walked past as if neither Aya or Light was there. It was not until Aya had put an unconscious Light onto her back did she realise that neither of them were, no one battered an eye lid at the sight of a potentially floating man or of an unconscious one who might have just disappeared.

Aya carried the unconscious Light on her back to the entrance or exit of the mall when she reached it, two high-level goddesses were waiting outside. Aya flinched at the sight of them.

"Serida, you must come with us" Benzai spoke.

"Yeah well, get lost" Aya replied whilst she tried to get past them.

"We never gave you a choice" Ame replied taking Aya's arm and teleporting them to the realm. When the three goddesses arrived, Aya quickly retaliated for being kidnapped with two punches to the goddesses faces.

"We have no choice in the matter, they wish to see you and this Light person" Benzai said whilst holding her cheek which stung.

"Yeah, well they can drop dead for all I care" Aya snapped.

"You should not say that about them, they are still yo…" Ame started before she was interrupted.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure that thing will accidently be told to oh maybe Hotei then everyone will know and you will be a shameful goddess that no one will want to interact or work with" Aya threated her eyes darkened as she spoke, Ame visibly gulped before bowing her head after all Aya was higher status to either of them.

"I understand" Ame spoke, her body shook in fear.

"Good" Aya replied before rearranging Light on her back before walking off, Banzai attempted to go after her but Ame stopped her friend.

"Just don't, no one knows how but Aya I mean Serida knows everyone's dirty little secret including yours and she has no fear to spread it" Ame spoke.

* * *

Aya gently lay Light down on her bed after leaving Ame and Banzai, she headed back to the house she lived in to make sure that Light was alright and to discover what that light was, so far she had found nothing and she slightly feared that she might have to go to Marisha who was the new goddess of light even through the powers do not obey her as easily as they do Aya but she knew that if she went to Marisha then they would find out. Unfortunately, Aya was running out of options after all Ame and Banzai would report to them that she was here.

She heard a gasp coming from behind her, Light was sitting upright in bed his eyes darted around the room looking for his pregnant soulmate.

"L, where is L?" Light asked.

"You don't remember" Aya said shocked.

"He was taken" Light muttered.

"Correct"

"We have to find him" Light said panicking before attempting to climb out of bed but once he stood up he crumpled to the floor, he had no strength to hold himself up.

"Listen you are weak, you need to rest and once you are strong again then we will look for L but until then sleep" Aya told Light whilst she helped him up then put him back to bed.

"But L" Light obviously worried for his soulmate.

"Do not worry, we will find him" Aya replied.

* * *

L opened his eyes, everything was so blurry, there was a figure in front of him with he could immediately tell was neither Light or Aya.

"So, you are awake" the figure said.

"What do you want from me?" L asked as his vision cleared up and he saw Hachiman standing in front of him.

"Nothing, all I want is Serida and soon I will have her, she might act cold but she does care for people, when she realise where I am which will be soon then she will come for you with that Light boy but what I wonder is whether the baby will be here before them" Hachiman spoke.

"What do you mean?" L questioned.

"So, you do not know why you are already showing for only being pregnant for a couple of weeks" Hachiman smirked before leaning forward and whispering something into L's ear, his eyes widen at what he was told.


	22. Chapter 22

Light and Aya trudged to Marisha. When Light was asleep, Aya had phoned the other goddess and explained the situation they were currently in, in hope that Marisha had any idea to why Light suddenly possessed this strange light when he was completely human.

Marisha lived near 'them' which meant that Aya and Light had to take the longer route to reach her without being seen by them or anyone who might alert them to her presence but by now they are definitely going to be aware that she was here. Marisha's house was quite small compared to the other higher-level gods and goddesses which lived on the same street, it resembled an earth's bungalow whilst all the others house were typically like mansions.

Aya knocked on the door quickly but quietly to make sure she did not draw anyone's attention. Marisha opened the door and hurried the pair inside before taking them to a room which slightly resembled a doctor's examination room, the smell of antiseptic stained the air as Light was taking to the examination bed and asked to lie down.

"I have been looking through all my books about humans and nothing has seemed to come up with them having any abilities of their own but I did find something else" Marisha said.

"Which was?" Light asked.

"I wish to examine you first to make sure my hunch is correct, what I read listed possible symptoms you might say to look out for, to see whether this is correct or it is something else" Marisha replied cryptically.

"Okay but when you actually tell us the reason, I hope you will not be speaking as cryptically as you are now" Aya joked.

"I will try not to" Marisha answered before she started with her investigations. Aya lay down on one of the chairs waiting for time to past, hopefully quickly.

"My hunch was correct" Marisha finally said as she moved away from Light and sat in the chair behind her desk.

"Okay, what was your hunch?" Aya asked as she sat up looking directly at the new light goddess.

"Well, this is rare which is probably why you did not know about it Serida... sorry Aya, Light and you have a connection, due to your extended time down on earth which is usually longer than normal, Light has seemed to have connected with your abilities which have enabled him to use them on his own" Marisha explained.

"Right, I am guessing that the eye deal also has a factor to play as well" Aya said.

"Yes, Light I want to show you some of the basic steps to controlling and harnessing this power because you do not know how to do it then you might put many people in danger because you are unable to control this, I am sure you have plenty of time to spare and for the safety of everyone I recommend you learning this" Marisha spoke to Light.

"Of course" Light agreed.

Aya watched as Marisha talked Light through the basic steps to control and harnessing the power which he now had access to, it had surprised Aya to learn that if a god or goddess connected to a human for longer than is normal and they have the eye deal in place then the human will soon be able to use the god or goddess's abilities though it did explain why the power that appeared at the mall when Light first accessed it was quite similar to the power Aya had.

Aya was pulled out her thoughts when she felt it, felt him. Hachiman was here. In the realm. Which only meant that L must be with him as well and if L was here then he only had a week at best until, until...

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story, I just wanted to let you know that all chapters have been written so it is just posting them left to do. I am updating this Monday and Thursdays so hopefully, the story will be completed by 26 Feb.

Also, Aisha Magix that cliffhanger was especially for you!

~CardcaptorGhost


	23. Chapter 23

Aya had been staring out the window for the last hour, they had returned home when Marisha had finally deemed Light able to use the abilities. Aya had not spoken a word ever since she had sensed Hachiman in the realm, her sudden sponsored silence had made Light a little concerned.

"Aya is there something wrong, you have not spoken a word for over an hour now?" Light asked.

"You remember when you asked me why L was suddenly showing through he was only 2 weeks along" Aya said.

"Yes, you were about to reply but we were then attacked" Light replied.

"It was because he came here" Aya said.

"What?" Light asked confusion laced his voice.

"This place, our realm it works differently to the human world, time, it is faster here, just by spending what feels like half an hour here it can be weeks" Aya explained.

"What you mean?" Light said.

"Yes, I sensed Hachiman in this realm and I am positive that he would not leave L alone without being with him to make sure he does not escape, L is here and he is probably around 4 months along" Aya answered.

"Wait, so how long does he have until he gives birth" Light asked.

"My guess, a week at best" Aya replied.

* * *

L struggled against his binds but they were too strong to break, he had attempted to use all the techniques he knew to escape but none had worked, whatever Hachiman had used to tie him up was definitely something that L had never seen before.

"Escaping is useless, those binds are made to stop anyone from breaking out" a female voice said from behind him. He turned his head to see a young woman with short brown hair and a caramel complexion.

"Are you another goddess?" L asked.

"One day, Hachie promises me" the woman answered.

"That means you are human"

"Unfortanuntly but as I said before Hachie promises me that he will make me a goddess then take me as his queen" the woman replied.

"But, Hachiman said he wanted Serida why would he suddenly take you" L asked confused.

"Serida... who the hell is Serida?" the woman shouted anger was present in her voice.

"Aya" L said.

"Who?"

"You do not know, she is the real reason that he has me captured, he does not love you and he will not make you a goddess, he is just using you" L said trying to convince her.

"Shut up, just shut up, Hachie loves me, he told me" the woman screamed before storming out the room.

'I have to get out of here as fast as I can before I give birth' L though to himself as he was plunged into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Light and Aya wandered around the realm trying to locate Hachiman and L, they had looked at typical hiding places but so far no success.

"This is where Hachiman use to live" Aya said.

"But this is nothing but rubble" Light replied a little confused.

"Correct, each house is designed especially to fit to what the god or goddess is, Marisha was originally the goddess of doctors which was why she had a doctors examination room in her house when I changed my domain, I personally asked her to take over the Light domain, when a god or goddess break one of the most sacred rules then they are put in prison for 4 thousand years and their house is destroyed" Aya answered.

"So when Hachiman came after you, his house was destroyed in what retribution?" Light asked.

"Kinda" Aya replied.

"Serida, Light" Banzai shouted running over to them.

"What do want Banzai?" Aya snapped.

"It is good news, L has been found, he is fine"

"Where is he?" Light said.

"With our head god and goddess, do not worry he is safe, I am here to take you to him" Banazi answered.

"Crap, they have him" Aya muttered before following Banzai to the palace with Light behind her.

* * *

~4 hours before~

L looked up as the door opened and the woman from three days ago returned, a disgusted look was present on her face as she stared at his large baby bump, L calculated he was around 7 months pregnant.

"Here is your food, you pregnant freak" the woman snapped before shoving the food down L's throat, it was not sweets but at this moment in time, he could not complain at least he was getting food.

"Listen release me and you will never see me again" L said.

"No, that is not what Hachie wants" the woman said coldly.

"No but think about it, with me being here it is interrupting all your time with Hachiman so the solution is simple, release me then you can have Hachiman all to yourself, you can make him 'fall deeper in love with you' and then he will turn you into a goddess alongside him but he cannot do all of that if he is distracted by me" L said in an attempt to manipulate her into releasing him, the woman stopped feeding L and started to consider what the world's famous detective had said.

"Fine but if I release you then you have to stay away from us along with this Serida or Aya person" the woman agreed then she untied the binds. L carefully stood up before wobbling slightly after sitting down for the last 5 days. Once he had gained strength back in his legs, L took off running through the house he was held captured and out the front door, the commotion which he had made had alerted Hachiman to his escape and he had started to chase after him.

L ran as fast as he could for someone who was 7 months pregnant, other gods and goddess had intervened giving L plenty of time to get away, he was sure that they had recognised Hachiman and wanted to stop him for what he had done to Aya. One goddess grabbed hold of L's hand and started to pull him in a random direction until they reached a building which resembled an earth's palace.

"Go inside, they will protect you" the goddess said.

"Who will" L asked.

"Someone Aya knows, they will reunite you with your soulmate Light and Aya" the goddess replied.

"Who are you?" L questioned.

"Ame, now go". L nodded before running straight towards the palace.

"You must be L" a goddess spoke walking up to L, she had long purple hair similar to Aya's and she wore a silver toga. A god stood beside her, he had black hair and he wore a gold toga.

"How do you know who I am and who are you?" L asked.

"I am Hera and this is my husband Yama, we are the head god and goddess, kind of like your king and queen back on earth" Hera said.


	25. Chapter 25

Light raced down the corridor directly towards the chamber room, L sat down at the table waiting for Aya and Light to turn up, he jumped slightly when the doors slammed open and he was bundled up in a pair of arms.

"I am so glad you are alright" Light said into L's neck.

"So am I" L muttered hugging the younger boy back.

"I am here as well" Aya said from behind the hugging pair.

"It is good to see you as well Aya" L replied.

"What are you around 8 months?" Aya asked as she looked down at L's large baby bump.

"Something like that" L answered as Light started stroking L's bump.

"Serida, it is so good to see you again" Hera spoke moving towards Aya but the goddess just stepped backwards.

"Just don't" Aya spoke coldly.

"Who are they?" Light asked.

"This is head god and goddess, Yama and Hera, my parents" Aya answered.

"Why are you so hostile to them?" L asked.

"For how they reacted when the Hachiman incident was over for the first time" Aya told them.

"Serida, we are extremely sorry for our behaviour" Yama said to his daughter.

"Save it, I do not need your excuses" Aya replied turning her back on her parents to face Light and L.

"Aya, we are probably going to need their help with Hachiman, will you be able to leave your issues with them to the side for the time being" Light asked his goddess.

"Whatever" Aya replied before walking far enough away from her parents.

"What are we going to do? I mean with the baby coming hell any day now" L asked Light.

"You are always welcome to stay here until the baby is born and we capture Hachiman" Yama offered.

"Hachiman is here" Aya suddenly said. Four sets of eyes instantly turned to Aya as the doors to the chamber room slammed open once more and in stepped Hachiman, his eyes were cold as ice.

"You bastard, you ruined everything by escaping" Hachiman cursed before aiming his sword in L's direction. Aya broke out into a run and gently pushed L out of the way, the sword struck Aya's side before falling to the ground.

"Ouch" Aya muttered as she held her bleed wound waiting for it to heal.

Light's eyes darkened at Hachiman before taking a step to block his path, the defenceless god moved to fight but Light never came at him. Instead, a light started to appear around Light's silhouette. His eyes shone bright green as he moulded the light in a large ball and threw it directly at Hachiman, the god was frozen as the ball of light surrounded him and started to drain his strength and powers.

When the light started to fade, Hachiman was lying face first on the ground unconscious.

"Umm... Light, Aya" L said as the royal guards grabbed the unconscious Hachiman and dragged him towards the dungeons.

"What is it L?" Light asked instantly worried about his soulmate.

"Well... um... I think my waters have broke" L said just as hell broke out for the second time.


	26. Epilogue

Aya and Hera guided L into the doctor's examination room which was made up to do cesarean sections when they were needed which were not that often. L lay on the bed whilst Light help him out of his long-sleeved top before unbuttoning his jeans to make sure the whole swollen stomach was revealed.

"I called Marisha, she is on her way but she has asked us to administer the epidural injection so she can start the cesarean section the second she gets here" Yama spoke. Aya instantly went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the morphine epidural and empty the bottle into a syringe with an extremely large needle.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Yama asked his daughter.

"Yes, I have watched Marisha do it before" Aya answered before heading over to L.

"Carefully sit him up" Aya said to Light, who gently pulled L into a sitting position.

"Are you ready?" Aya asked L as she put the needle just above the skin where it needs to be injected.

"Yes" L replied before grabbing Light's hand for reassurance, Aya nodded then pushed the needle into L's skin and pushed the fluid out of the syringe. She then extracted the needle carefully from L's spine just as Marisha entered the room.

"I need everyone but Light to leave the room please" Marisha ordered, Aya gave a reassuring squeeze to L's shoulder then Light's before leaving the room with her parent in-toe whilst Marisha started to set out the equipment that she was going to need.

"Are you alright?" Light asked his soulmate.

"Yeah, it is just everything with this pregnancy has gone so quick that it is truly hard to get my head around everything" L told him.

"I know how you feel, the last time I saw you, you were only just showing but now only 5 days later you are giving birth to our child" Light answered.

"Light, if I die" L started.

"You are not going to die" Light said.

"But, if I do, promise me that you will look after our child" L begged.

"I promise" Light replied.

"Thank you" L muttered.

"L, I am going to start the cesarian, are you ready?" Marisha asked.

"Yes" L replied. Marisha started the cesarian. The room was silent except for the sound of the three occupants breathing. Seconds faded into minutes. Waiting was excruciating but the silence was soon broken by a loud wailing scream. Their child has been born.

"It is a boy" Light told L as he watched Marisha clean L and the baby up before handing their son to L.

"What are you going to name him?" Marisha asked.

"Nate Yagami-Lawliet" L said looking over at Light for his approval.

"I love it, I love you" Light answered before he pressed a kiss against L's forehead.

"I love you too" L muttered.

* * *

Aya stood outside waiting for L to give birth, her parents stood to her side.

"What are you planning to do after this?" her mother asked.

"Not sure, probably return to earth with L and Light" Aya muttered her eyes were trained on the door.

"Aya, I know our relationship has been strained ever since Hachiman tried to take you and our reactions were probably a little over dramatic but we do love you" her father said.

"I know you were trying to look after me but locking me in my room and stopping me from speaking to anyone was too much, I am your daughter, not your hostage" Aya replied.

"We know and we want to apologise, if you are going back to earth with your friends then we will not stop you but do remember that we will always be here if you need us" her mother promised.

"I understand" Aya said.

"L gave birth to a healthy baby boy" Marisha said as she opened the door.

"Thank you" Aya muttered to Marisha before walking past her and heading to her friends.

"Shall we go home?" Aya asked the couple.

"Yeah" Light and L replied.

* * *

"Are you ready?" L asked as they stood outside the hotel room which contained the Kira Task Force.

"As we will ever be" Light answered before opened the hotel room door.

"L, where were you? It has been two days" Watari demanded as the trio entered the hotel room.

"It is a long story" Aya said as L and Light walked over to the nearest sofa with Nate in his arms.

"We have time" Chief Yagami argued.

"Aww, well that is cute, you think that we were planning o telling you" Aya replied before skipping over to the couple who were cradling their precious bundle.

The End


End file.
